1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to instruments, instrument assemblies and methods for abrasively removing the surface layer of the skin to treat various surface defects therein and, more particularly, to dermabrasion instruments, instrument assemblies and methods wherein the dissemination of debris is avoided.
2. Brief Discussion of the Related Art
Abrasively removing the external surface layer of skin has been used to treat various surface defects in the skin. Removal of the surface layer of the skin by high-speed sanding is referred to as dermabrasion or surgical planing of the skin. During a typical dermabrasion procedure, the surface layer of the skin is removed using an abrading instrument with a rotating abrading member, typically a diamond fraise or wire brush rotated at high speed.
Abrasive methods can be used effectively for scar revision, tattoo removal, skin biopsy, wrinkle reduction and keratosis, for example. Dermabrasion is a preferred treatment for various types of acne scars. It is particularly effective for removing or reducing scars having a saucer or piepan contour, i.e., broad, relatively shallow scars with either tapering edges or a small drop-off between the edges and the floor of the scar. Dermabrasion is also highly effective in eliminating or reducing facial wrinkles, particularly around the mouth.
Conventional abrading instruments, instrument assemblies and methods have numerous disadvantages, however. A primary disadvantage is that the rotating abrading member disseminates or throws skin debris about the operating room making a mess and creating contamination problems for medical personnel. The problem of dissemination of skin debris is exacerbated due to the skin debris being relatively dry and, therefore, more likely to be thrown or scattered about. Other disadvantages include the inability to aspirate or remove skin debris from a dermabrasion site through the abrading instrument, the lack of active cooling of the rotating abrading member and the potential for clogging of the abrading instrument.
U.S. Pat. No. 5,707,383 discloses a surgical abrading instrument used to remove soft tissue in the middle ear. The surgical abrading instrument includes an abrading member mounted on a shaft having a proximal end connectible with a motorized handpiece used to rotate the shaft and, therefore, the abrading member. The dissemination of debris about the operating room is not a problem since the abrading member is used inside the ear.
Accordingly, a primary object of the present invention is to overcome the aforementioned disadvantages of conventional abrading instruments, instrument assemblies and methods of dermabrasion.
Another object of the present invention is to prevent skin debris from becoming scattered during a dermabrasion procedure by containing the skin debris at the dermabrasion site.
It is another object of the present invention to remove skin debris from a dermabrasion site in a controlled manner during a dermabrasion procedure.
A further object of the present invention is to wet skin debris in a dermabrasion procedure to promote containment of the skin debris.
It is also an object of the present invention to remove skin debris from a dermabrasion site through an abrading instrument performing the dermabrasion.
An additional object of the present invention is to actively cool an abrading member of an abrading instrument during a dermabrasion procedure.
The present invention has as another object to avoid clogging of an abrading instrument during a dermabrasion procedure.
Some of the advantages of the present invention are that the abrading instrument can be used with various conventional powered surgical handpieces to form an instrument assembly, the abrading member can have various configurations, abrasiveness can be imparted to the abrading member in various different ways, the abrasiveness of the abrading member can be varied to provide optimal abrasiveness for particular dermabrasion procedures, contamination problems for operating personnel are greatly reduced, the breathing in of debris by operating personnel is avoided, an air filtration system in the operating room for containment of debris is not needed, and the dermabrasion procedure can be performed as an out-patient procedure.
These and other objects, advantages and benefits are achieved with the present invention as generally characterized in a dermabrasion or abrading instrument for surgical abrasion of a surface of the skin and including an outer member and an inner member rotatably disposed in the outer member with an abrading member or tip of the inner member exposed from the outer member. The abrading member is adapted to abrade a surface of the skin with which the abrading member is contacted while being rotated relative to the outer member. The inner member includes a shaft and the abrading member disposed at a distal end of the shaft. The shaft has a lumen therethrough, and the abrading member has an aspirating passage establishing communication with the lumen from externally of the abrading member. The lumen is connectible with a source of suction to draw debris, produced by abrasion of the surface of the skin, into the aspirating passage for removal through the lumen. In a preferred abrading instrument, the outer member includes a shield covering a portion of the abrading member to contain dissemination of the debris due to centrifugal force of the abrading member. An optional irrigating port can be provided in the instrument to discharge an irrigating fluid toward the abrading member whereby the debris is wetter to promote containment thereof.
A dermabrasion or abrading instrument assembly according to the present invention is generally characterized in an abrading instrument and a powered surgical handpiece. The abrading instrument includes an outer member and an inner member rotatably disposed in the outer member with an abrading member or tip of the inner member exposed from the outer member. The inner member includes a shaft and the abrading member disposed at a distal end of the shaft. The shaft has a lumen therethrough in communication with an aspirating passage in the abrading member. The abrading member is adapted to abrade a surface of the skin contacted by the abrading member while the abrading member is rotated relative to the outer member. The powered surgical handpiece is releasably connectible with the inner and outer members to rotate the inner member relative to the outer member. The handpiece includes a suction port connectible with a source of suction to establish suction in the lumen of the shaft by which debris, generated from abrasion of the skin, is drawn into the aspirating passage for evacuation through the shaft and the handpiece.
A method of dermabrasion according to the present invention includes the steps of rotating an inner member of an abrading instrument within an outer member of the abrading instrument to rotate an abrading member or tip of the inner member that is exposed from the outer member, contacting a surface of the skin with the rotating abrading member, abrading the surface of the skin with the abrading member and aspirating debris, produced by abrasion of the skin, through the inner member. A preferred method includes the steps of containing the debris with a shield of the outer member. Optionally, the dermabrasion method includes the step of wetting the debris.
The foregoing and other objects and advantages can be accomplished individually or in combination using the dermabrasion instrument, instrument assembly and method according to the present invention. Other objects and advantages of the present invention will become apparent from the following description of the preferred embodiments taken in conjunction with the accompanying drawings, wherein like parts in each of the several figures are identified by the same reference numerals.